Odd One Out
by Secret1618
Summary: A story of a turbo fox's life in the Cybertronian war. Contains many OCs with minimal canon characters mention. Rated T for violence and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 **The Early 'Years'**

 **Chapter 1**

"What is this place?" and many more questions to be asked

Many indistinct sounds surround me, though the sounds vaguely sound like ongoing traffic in a traffic jam. So, very, very loud sounds wake me up. My eyelids seem to be far to heavy for me to open, but I try anyways. After many attempts, I quit and try to figure out where I am through my other senses. Feeling around, I find that I am lying in a small room, or possibly a box with an opening. I try standing on my feet, but my legs just won't cooperate. Screw you legs! Screw you!

A noise catches my attention; the noise sounds like a machine making random bleeps and bloops. What the hell is going on here? And where exactly am I? The noise grows closer and, after having paused for a moment, seemed to be bellowing in my ears. Grimacing, I cover my ears and squish myself to the floor. What the hell could be _that_ _loud_?! I feel something grab me by the scruff and hold me up. I dangle in whatever the hell this thing's grasp and swipe at it.

After a moment of swiping at it pathetically, I give it up as a lost cause. I hang limply in the grasps of the thing and await my possible doom. Moments later, more of the mechanical chatter starts up full force. Figures that it wouldn't just leave me alone. I feel another thing grab me and pull me out of the other thing's hold. This new thing holds me in a loose, but firm cradle, rocking me slowly. The chatter has yet to stop, but I feel the new thing move away from where I woke up. I slowly grow more and more tired, until, finally, I can't hold off sleep. I slip into slumber as the thing continues to move away from the box.

The mechanical chatter softly wakes me. Instinctively, I sniff the air for… Something? Whatever I was searching for, I- Interrupting my inner dialogue, what I would assume to be a bottle nipple was pushed into my mouth gently. I begin to drink the contents almost immediately. What is this stuff? Well, whatever it is, it is _good_. As I drink the "Nectar of All Life", I wonder about my whereabouts and what I was doing in the box. In fact, I can't recall anything before I woke up! Great, amnesia.

The thing cuddles with me for what feels like hours. It then sets me down on a hard, cold surface that I can only assume to be metal. I perk up immediately. I forgot that I had business to do. Accidentally, and embarrassingly, I wet the ground I lay upon. Talk about the grossest feeling ever. I whine in shame and make to escape my puddle of shame. The thing, which I shall now begin calling the Hand of Giving (or HoG for short), picks me up before I reach the edge of the puddle. It chatters in a disappointed fashion as it wipes of the offending liquid. I hate life right about now.

About what I would assume to be a few days has passed. I regained sight on the second day, albeit very blurry sight. My HoG looked like some kind of blue, giant smudge in a very, very monotone area. He looks kinda fishy to me. He even has these little fins on the side of his head! Blue Tang chatters delightfully once he notices that my eyes are open. He picks me up by my armpits and- oh hi tail! I finally notice the thing on my rump and playfully swat it.

Blue Tang laughs at my antics and sets me back down. Noting my dull purple-gray color scheme, I explore my tiny body. Four limbs, not including the tail, ultra massive ears, and a long ass snout in front of my eyes. Blue Tang puts his digit up to his right ear fin thingy and chatters to some unknown being. He seems to be rather happy right now, so I'm going to explore the world.

I appear to be on a rather large, and surprisingly soft, blanket. The floor is rather daunting to say the least, but I like adventure so a begin to make my way off the blanket. Reach the floor, I gently set my front foot on the metal ground. HOLY HELL THAT IS COLD! I jump back and glare my best glare at the offending thing. I mope for a bit, stupid metal floor. Blue Tang picks me up again and sets me on his shoulder.

I think I can get used to this.


	2. Author's Note

_Secret: Hey guys! I need suggestions for our main characters name. I have the plot all set out plus some scenes, I just didn't get our main characters designation. Please be appropriate with the names._


End file.
